


Action! (On & Off-set)

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: J2 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU where Jared & Jensen are married, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, J2, Kinks, M/M, Married Couple, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around, Workplace Sex, blow jobs on set, filming season 10, j2 smut, padackles - Freeform, sex on set
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen (AU, they are married) are filming season 10. In the first chapter, Jared is a little jealous that Jensen is going to be filming a sex scene. He wakes Jensen up in a sexual way and that leads to having so much sex Jensen is really late to set (basically a chapter of lots and lots of J2 sex) but there is a plot.<br/>In Chapter 2, Jensen's filming his sex scene but Misha wants it to be sexier (Oh by the way Misha is directing the episode, which is why Jared is worried about it, he knows he will be giving them both hell) so Jensen and Jared blow each other and have sex during the breaks. Jensen wants to do something crazy when they are done filming, so Jared spends the whole day watching his husband filming a sex scene, wondering what kind of hot kinky sex they will be having later, while Misha spend the day messing around with both of them (as in pranking, not sexually).</p><p>So to sum it all up-Jared & Jensen filming, and how they love to have sex in all kinds of crazy places, because when you are married to your best friend and work with him (and he is smoking hot) you are always in a sexed-up mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had been filming season ten for a few weeks when an episode came up where Jensen had to do a sex scene. Jared found out first, he read the script where Dean would be having his first sexual encounter as a demon, expecting it to be fiery demonic sex. It didn't bother Jared much when his husband did a sex scene, what bothered him was the fact that Misha was directing this episode, and he knew Misha was going to give them both hell the entire time. The night before they started shooting the episode, they has stayed up until almost three in the morning having sex. It wasn't uncommon for them to have sex all night, but Jensen needed to be on set at eight, and that meant he would have to be up by six to go to wardrobe, hair and makeup.

They both managed to finally fall asleep, a few hours later Jared woke up. He looked over at his husband, thinking about how gorgeous he was when he was asleep. He stared at him for several minutes then decided it was time for him to get up. He could have let him sleep another half hour, but there was no way in hell he could resist waking him up in his favorite way, and they never left the bed until they both had been satisfied.

Jared figured if he was going to be filming a sex scene he wanted to give him the best sex ever before he got out of bed. Jared pushed the covers off and smiled, Jensen was hard. His huge fully erect cock was curled up against his perfectly toned abs. Jared wrapped his fist around his husband's cock and licked it gently. He felt it twitch in his hand, Jensen shifted but didn't wake up. Jared smiled, he always loved teasing Jensen and making him horny, so he resisted the urge to just take his entire dick in his mouth.

Jared knelt up and gently nudged Jensen's legs further apart. A soft moan escaped Jensen's lips, he shifted more, moving his hand and resting it on his stomach. Jared paused for a few seconds then started sucking on the head of his cock. He flicked his tongue around then drug it down his shaft, digging it into the vein. Jensen's hips shifted, his back arched up off the bed slightly and he let out a sexy moan. Jared was getting horny and a little impatient. He started bobbing his head up and down, Jensen's mouth fell open and his breathing increased. He groaned and pushed his hips up hard, his cock slamming against the back of Jared's throat. Jared heard Jensen gasp and felt his hand tug on his hair.

Jared knew he was up now, his eyes were still closed but they were squeezed tight. Jared sped up for a few seconds, flicking his tongue around wildly and sucking down hard. He slowly pulled back and lightly sucked on the head of Jensen's cock. Jensen pushed his hips up, his hand tightening in Jared's hair. 

"Jare..." He whined. 

Jared smiled and swirled his tongue around, brushing his lips across then licking up his balls and across his cock. "What's wrong baby? Don't like waking up with your dick in my mouth?"

"Fuck, I  _love_  it." Jensen opened his eyes and looked down, Jared was staring back up at him, his dimples pushed in as he smiled seductively at him. " _Shit_...c'mon."

"What? I wanna hear you beg for it."

"Jare please...stop fucking around. So fucking horny."

Jared kissed Jensen's cock and traced his tongue over it. Jensen groaned, every time Jared exhaled it made his achingly hard cock throb. 

"Damn Jay, so hot, I love when you get all desperate and horny....love when you tell me what you want, and shit, I really love when you get to the point you can't take it anymore and you get all rough and...and fucking dominate. I really want you to get so fucking horny you just slam me down and fuck me Jay."

"I will if you suck my fucking cock. I'll do anything you want baby. Fuck you nice and hard. Wish it would be you on set with me today. I'd love it if Dean got to fuck the hell out of Sam. I'd win a fucking Emmy for that shit. Make everyone jealous that I get your gorgeous ass. Damn, all I'm gonna be thinking about is that beautiful tight ass and that big fat cock."

Jensen leaned in and pulled Jared's face to his. He laid back, pulling Jared over him.

"Fuck it Jare, give me a blow job later today when we're filming and I get all fucking hard looking at you, thinkin' about how fucking bad I'd much rather be doing this. We'll sneak off and find somewhere crazy to blow each other."

Jensen felt Jared smiling against his lips. Jensen pulled back and grinned. "Mmm damn baby, you like that huh? Like it when I take you somewhere and give you head or let you suck my dick. You love the thought of someone catching us blow each other don't you?"

Jensen pulled Jared tight against him and slid his hand down his muscular back. "So fucking hot. Love that you're mine. Wish I could just have sex with you all the damn time, do nothing but this."

Jared moaned and started sucking down on Jensen's neck. Jensen slid his hand down further and grabbed Jared's ass, moaning softly and grabbing a handful of Jared's hair, jerking his head back up and kissing him, his tongue greedily sweeping across every inch of his mouth while one hand massaged his ass and the other tugged at his hair. Jared was moaning into his mouth, rolling his hips and pushing his erection against his husband's.

"Jare...fuck baby. Perfect beautiful ass. Can't wait to sink my cock deep down in you. Think I'll sneak you off after we get a break today. Wanna take you somewhere and bend you over in between filming."

Jared groaned, kissing Jensen with more intensity. He ran his hand down and shifted over, wrapping his fist around Jensen's cock and started jerking it. 

"You love how I drive you insane all day long, don't you baby?" Jared hummed an agreement against Jensen's neck, he moved down to his shoulder and bit down lightly. "But I always take care of you don't I? Never let you go long without making you come. Always keep my baby satisfied." Jensen kissed Jared, sliding his tongue in his mouth and tracing it around his entire mouth.

"Fuck, Jare...so damn sexy." Jensen tightened his grip on Jared's hair and the kiss intensified. Jared's eyes fluttered closed as Jensen gripped his hair even tighter, moaning. Jensen trailed kisses up Jared's jaw and down his neck, he smoothed his fingers through Jared's hair then grabbed a handful and tugged harder.  Jared moaned loudly, pushing his hips and grinding harder into his husband's cock.

"God damn baby. Fuck, you're killing me with those noises. You like that, Jare? Yeah, you got a kink for me pulling your gorgeous hair, don't you?"

Jensen loved getting Jared worked up, and he had a major kink for Jared's hair too. He pushed Jared's hand off of his cock and shifted him back over, thrusting against him hard while he kissed fiercely into his mouth.

Jared had to start using Jensen's kinks, Jensen was a total slut for him playing with his nipples so Jared pinched one of them hard. Jensen moaned, pushing into him harder and squeezing his ass in response, jerking his hand hard through his hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling.

Jared sucked on Jensen's nipple, flicking it with his tongue. Jensen was writhing around under him, pulling harder on Jared's hair. Jared knew that meant he wanted him to bite harder, so Jared clamped down on his nipple, biting as hard as he could. Jensen growled, thrusting his hips up quickly, grinding hard into his husband, his cock thrusting against Jared's, precome soaking their stomachs.

"Oh shit Jared....fuck."

Jared smiled, Jensen was drawling hard, he always did when was horny. Jared loved it, he sounded so damn hot as it was but when he did that it drove Jared crazy. He flicked his tongue over Jensen's swollen red nipple, getting a deep groan out of him. Jared couldn't take it anymore. If Jensen didn't fuck him soon he would be holding him down and fucking him the rest of the day.

Jared was sucking down hard. Jensen moaned and tugged on Jared's hair hard. Jared gasped and pulled back, Jensen was staring at him with his intense green eyes, flashing him a devilish grin.

"Fuck Jare. Want you so fucking much. I need you so damn bad."

Jared opened his mouth to respond, but a moan slipped out instead. 

Jensen grinned and leaned down to kiss him, "Yeah you're sweating out precome. Fuck, you love when I tell you how much I want you, don't you?"

Jared moaned louder and pushed into Jensen harder, running his hand up his chest and pinching his nipple. Jensen grunted and kissed him harder,

"Mmm damn...harder Jare...love it...oh fuck...damn wanna tear up that sweet tight ass so fucking bad baby." 

Jared pulled back and leaned down to suck on Jensen's other nipple, he bit down hard and pinched the other swollen bud. Jensen groaned, throwing his head back and bucking his hips up. He wrapped his hand around their cocks and thrust his hips hard.

"Fuck...ohhh fuck...gonna make me come if you keep that up Jare.  _Fuck_  I love when you get rough. Fucking sink your teeth in me baby. Mmm yeah bite me harder...Oh _fuck_  just like that baby... ohhhhh  _shit_."

Jared bit down hard, twisting Jensen's nipple. Jensen was grunting, thrusting his fist up and down their cocks as he thrust his hips hard and fast.

 _"Fuck,"_  Jensen screamed out, "Jare...let me fuck you now...can't fucking wait."

Jared smiled and pushed Jensen's hand off of their cocks, kneeling up and putting his hands on either side of Jensen's head. Jensen looked up at him, eyes huge and pupils blown. "Jare, please..."

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen hard, he trailed kisses to his neck and started sucking down on it hard. Jensen moaned, he tried pulling Jared down over him but he grabbed his wrists and put them above his head. Jensen moaned.

"Mmm yeah, gonna hold me down and fuck me first? Go ahead baby. Fuck the hell out of me. Fuck Jare, I can't wait, someone needs to get fucked like,  _now_  before I fucking really do slam you down and fuck you, fuck my big fat cock into you so goddamn hard you'll-"

"Do it Jay, please."

Jensen grinned and wrapped his arms around Jared. He pushed him up so they were both in a sitting position and kissed him with so much passion Jared felt like a wobbly pile of horny jello. Jensen shifted so he was sitting next to Jared. He smirked then pushed him down so hard Jared bounced up a few times. 

Jensen laid over him and put his hand on Jared's jaw, jerking it to his and kissing him, rough intense kisses. He was getting sloppy because he was so damn horny he was half out of his mind but if Jared wanted it rough that was what he was going to get because Jensen loved rough sex more than anything.

"As much I wanna see this beautiful face, gonna bend you over and fuck you into oblivion."

"Jay.." Jared moaned "Fuck me baby, fuck me  _hard._ "

"Fuck Jare, you know I love that. Killing me."

Jensen grabbed the lube he kept under the pillows and started teasing Jared's rim. Jared gasped as Jensen slid the tip of his finger in. Jensen pushed back onto his knees and slid his tongue over Jared's cock. he worked his finger in, Jared let out a breath and started pushing down a little.

"Horny as fuck aren't you baby? Me too. I don't care if I'm fucking late to set, after this I want this big cock. Gonna fuck me, or watch me ride you?"

"Fuck Jay...." Jensen slid another finger into him, he took his dick in his mouth and started bobbing his head, taking Jared's cock in his mouth. Jared bucked his hips up and groaned as he felt it hit the back of his husband's throat. Jensen had him worked up to three fingers, he had to pull back and let Jared pound down on them, he was bouncing on them too hard to do anything but thrust his fingers up into him.

"Nothing sexier than you when you're horny baby. Goddamn."

Jared looked down, Jensen was sliding his hand up his own cock, so horny from watching Jared get into getting fingered he could barely stand it. His eyes were pupil blown and his hair was sticking up, Jared moaned, he could not get enough of staring at his gorgeous husband. 

"Fuck you're sexier all horny. Damn Jay please...fu-uhhh" Jensen was thrusting his fingers hard into Jared as he lubed up his cock.

Jensen eased his fingers out and jerked Jared up off the bed, kissing him so hard their teeth were scraping against each other. He slammed him back and crawled up the bed over him. Kissing him again as he put his hands over his hips. Jensen gripped them tight and lifted them up, moving his hands down Jared's thighs and gripping them tight as he placed his long legs over his shoulders.

"Gonna fuck you so goddamn hard baby."

Jared was groaning, he absolutely loved it when Jensen took over and got rough with him. Jensen thrust hard and fast into Jared, both of them moaning with pleasure as Jensen's cock plunged deep inside Jared. Jensen shifted his hands to Jared's narrow hips and started pulling him into each thrust. Jared groaned at the feeling of Jensen's huge girth stretching him out, it was so incredible he could barely form a coherent thought. The only thing that he could think about was how amazing it felt and how hot Jensen looked. He watched him bite down on his beautiful lips, teeth clenched so tight they were red and looked even fuller. 

Jensen was trying desperately not to get to loud, it was about the time everyone was out getting ready to film. Not that he really cared but if the wrong person, say Misha, heard anything he would never hear the end of it. As hard as he was trying, the second he had entered Jared he let out a litany of swears and moans, it was just too damn good and he couldn't control it.

"Fuck Jay....so goddamn good. Fucking amazing. The best. Fu-uhh-ck it's incredible."

"Mmm fuck yeah it is. Tight ass, so damn tight. Oh shit Jare, could do nothing but this the rest of my life."

"Fuck I wish you could too. Love it when you fuck me like this, so fucking hard."

"Uhhh...yeah...must not be doin' it right if you can still fucking talk."

Jensen gripped Jared's thighs tighter, spreading his legs open wider then deciding he wanted to push them up instead. He leaned down and kissed Jared, a hot passionate kiss that had Jared groaning loud, pushing up into him to meet his thrusts.

"Get ready Jare...not gonna be able to move here in a minute."

Jared licked his lips and closed his eyes, moaning as Jensen thrust harder into him. Jensen pushed Jared's legs up, folding him in half. He started bucking his hips wildly, fucking harder into him with each thrust. Jared went from moaning, to yelling out, then he was gasping to breathe. Jensen grunted as he rocked in and out as hard as he could, pistoning into his husband with all of his strength. Jensen slammed his eyes shut, biting his lip so hard he could taste blood, muffled yells of Jared's name flying out of his mouth. He realized Jared was screaming his name, he reached down and clapped a hand over his mouth, feeling too much pleasure to talk and tell him he was being much too loud.

He could feel Jared shuddering under him, spasming around the bed. His knuckles white from gripping Jared's thighs so hard. He moved a hand and realized he had left a handprint shaped bruise on his thigh. The bed was creaking under them, it sounded like it was going to collapse, as it was slamming up against the back wall of the trailer. Jared licked Jensen's hand, trying to get him to move it. When he bit down on his finger, Jensen's eyes flew open. Jensen moved it and opened his mouth to speak, but only managed a loud moan. Jared felt his balls tensing up, his spine tingling and his stomach clench. He was so damn close, and Jensen knew it. He heard him make the growly groan he made when he was just about to come.

Jensen reached down and tugged on Jared's hair. Jared gasped and threw his head back, causing Jensen to pull it harder.

"Fuck Jay, harder." Jared growled.

"Ride you harder, or pull this gorgeous hair harder?"

"Mmmm yeah...both."

Jensen jerked his fist hard, tugging on Jared's hair hard as he rocked harder into him. "Damn baby, fuck. You love when I fuck you hard and pull your hair don't you?"

Jared opened his mouth but a moan slipped out rather than a response. He looked up at Jensen and nodded his head hard.

"Fuck baby. Feels so damn good you can't even talk. Damn you look so fucking sexy baby. Love that you got a hair pulling kink. Fuck, it’s sexy."

Jensen continued to slam into his husband, tightening his fist and pulling hard. "Jay!" Jared screamed. He was red and pouring sweat, his knuckles white from gripping the sheets underneath him so hard.

"Ohhhh shit Jare baby, damn feels so fucking incredible....and fuck, turns me on so goddamn much when you start coming apart for me." Jensen growled. He gave his hair a sharp tug, making Jared cry out.  Jensen grinned. "You make the hottest fucking noises baby. Fuck, love those pretty moans." 

Jared moaned loud, he closed his eyes and let out noises that had Jensen ringing his fingers around his cock. No way in hell he was going to come until Jared did, especially when he was making noises like that.

"That’s it baby. Keep making those noises. Fucking love them." Jensen grunted as he thrust harder into him. His fingers were curled tight in Jared's hair and he pulled hard every time he thrust in. Jensen felt his dick getting so damn hard, precome leaking out. He ringed his fingers tighter and thrust in as hard as he could, tugging on Jared's hair as he rocked his hips, pistoning in and out fast and hard. 

"Fuck... _fuck_  J-uhhh-ay."

"Gonna come for me baby? Come from me pulling your hair?" Jensen asked, tugging his hair and getting a deep groan out of Jared. He wasn't shuddering anymore he was shaking, writhing around underneath Jensen.  "Maybe I should slow down and just pull your hair 'til you come."

Jensen eased his thrusts. Jared moved a leg and wrapped it around Jensen's waist, trying to force him to speed back up. Jensen jerked his fist hard, leaning down and kissing Jared's neck, sucking down until he saw a dark bruise forming. He tugged again and bit down on Jared's shoulder. Jared gasped and rolled his hips harder into Jensen.

Jensen knelt back up and jerked his hair so hard his head came up off the bed. "Gonna make a mess if I keep pulling on your gorgeous sexy hair? Fuck now every time I look at you gonna want to pull that hair, think about how much it turns you on."

"Jay!" Jared cried out.

"Do it, Jare, make a mess." Jensen said, tugging at Jared’s hair, making him moan. 

"Jensen!" Jared screamed out through clenched teeth. Jared was panting and moaning, Jensen could feel him tightening around him.

"Fuck babe, so damn tight. Ohhh fuck Jare, holy fucking shit. Mmmm yeah gonna use that kink all the damn time now." 

Jared jerked Jensen down over him, kissing fiercely into his mouth. Jensen closed his eyes and moaned, he started thrusting in hard again. He slid his hand off of Jared's thigh and wrapped it around his cock, jerking it hard and fast to match his rhythm. He eased his grip on Jared's hair and smoothed his fingers through it. Jared moaned hard into his mouth. Jensen thrust hard and deep. He kissed down Jared's jaw and up his neck. He licked up behind his ear and tightened his fist in Jared's hair, giving it a hard tug as he whispered, "Come for me baby."

Jared moaned and the next time Jensen thrust into him they were both coming. Jensen sat up and jerked his fist up Jared's cock, come sputtering out across his chest. Jared reached up and tugged on Jensen's nipples, still swollen from when he had bitten them earlier. Jensen started grunting and thrust in hard as he tugged on Jared's hair, both of them climaxing hard. Jensen rocked his hips until Jared stopped shaking. He let go of Jared’s hair and collapsed on the bed next to his husband, panting and running a hand though his wet hair. Jared rolled onto his side and pulled Jensen onto his, jerking his head up and kissing him.

"Damn Jay...fuck. You give me such a mind blowing orgasm every time you fuck me. But shit, every time gets more intense and even more incredible."

Jensen kissed Jared, licking greedily into his mouth and gently smoothing his fingers though Jared's hair. He pulled back and ran a finger down Jared's face, staring into his beautiful pupil blown hazel eyes. "Fuck so damn sexy baby…that was so hot." Jensen murmured. 

They lazily made out for awhile, still reeling from the intense orgasms. Jared was running his hands across Jensen's muscular back and shoulders. Jensen moaned into his mouth, sliding his hand through his hair and down his perfectly chiseled chest. 

Jared ran his hand up Jensen's side and over his nipples. Jensen jerked a little. Jared pulled back and grinned.

"Damn I tore your nipples up, they're fucking red and swollen. Fuck, I love those perky nipples. Love how I make you fucking scream when I play with them."

"Kinda like you scream when I pull your hair. Surprised you don't have a headache." Jensen lightly tugged on Jared's hair, he winced a little, causing Jensen to grin. "Fuck, gonna be thinking about those hot fucking noises all damn day, waiting 'til I can get more out of you. Gonna take you some where the second we're done on set and fuck the hell outta you again."

"Fuck Jay, you're filming a sex scene and I'm gonna be staring at your fucking gorgeous body and when I see your perky ass nipples gonna make me fucking hard as hell."

Jensen smiled and leaned into kiss Jared. "Shoulda left already."

"Then go."

"Fuck that, need you to fuck me first."

Jensen kissed Jared harder, he felt Jared smile and pulled back. "What?"

"Who you gonna be thinking about during filming today?"

Jensen's dimples pushed in as he frowned, "What kind of fucking question is that? Jare, you're the only one I want or ever think about. Shit. You know I hate when you bring that shit up. You know I would never-."

"I was joking, damn."

"It's not even fucking funny Jare. You know I don't want to film that shit unless it's with you but it's our job...and don't forget you're going to be filming a scene like that and don't act like you haven't filmed just as many as I have."

"Jen...chill out."

"No, you always bring shit up like that, I hate it. You should know by now I'm never going to want anyone but you. Think of how many chances I've had to hook up in the past ten years but I never have and I never will."

"I know. It's just...if you would read what people say about you-"

"Oh not that again. Why do you go online and read that?"

"I dunno I just read it for the hell of it and sometimes it's fun to read fics about us."

"Fics? What are you some kind of...what do you call it?"

"Fangirl?"

"Fuck Jare, why read the shit when you can live it?"

"I've gotten some pretty good ideas from them. The Wincest ones get pretty damn hot, so do the ones about us. I mean even the Cockles ones are kinda-"

Jensen propped himself up on his elbow, narrowing his eyes. "Really Jare? You read fucking smut about me and Misha? You read the ones about you and him too?"

"No, I mean I've only done it a few times, like when you're shooting or at a director's meeting I get bored."

"Whatever. If you'd rather read a story, go ahead. I can go take a shower or something."

Jared pulled Jensen down smiling. "C'mon baby don't get all pissed. I'm sorry Jay...please drop it. I really was just messing with you."

"Why? I don't want to fight with you. Really. I should have taken a shower and been gone already but I can't get enough of you baby. Don't want to spend the rest of our time alone arguing"

"We've never had a fight, I'm not fighting with you. I just..."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"Better tell me or you'll be reading one of those smut fics to take care of this..." Jensen ran his hand up Jared's hard cock. "You're not hard from thinking about those are you?"

"Fuck no. Come on Jensen, I honestly did it because one time Misha made a joke about them and I just wanted to see what it was like. I haven't since and I won't again. I don't want to or need to. I only said that...I mean.. It's just...sometimes I like to get you all riled up, that's all."

Jensen bit his lip and grinned. "Yeah? Why?"

"You are so fucking hot when you get kinda angry and jealous. Kinda turns me on."

"Kinda? Feels like it turns you on a lot."

Jared blushed. Jensen smirked. "I never get jealous, I know you love me and would never cheat on me."

"Yeah, but you used to. At conventions and shit."

"So? You still do, I mean it isn't fun to watch girls all over you but then when I think about it, they drool over you but I get you. That why you're being all weird, because I'm filming with a girl today?"

"Maybe a little but..."

Jared continued rambling on, Jensen closed his eyes. After a minute he had enough. Jared was in mid-sentence when he stopped, Jensen had grabbed his hips and pushed him so he was pinned under him. He pressed his forehead to his and looked into his eyes.

"YOU are the only,  _ONLY_  person I  _ever_  fucking think about.  _Fuck_. Guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson. Don't wanna hear that bullshit Jare, you know I fucking love you and I barely have time for anything because if I'm not fucking you I'm thinking about how and where I want to fuck you. Not filming a porno Jare, did you even read the entire script?"

Jared shook his head.

Jensen kissed Jared hard. "It really isn't going to be like you think it is. Not a real sex scene, but I don't want to talk about that right now. I wanna ride you, or have you bend me over. Fuck instead of running your mouth I want you to fuck the hell outta me.

Jared smiled. "Fuck, I take it back. As hot as you are when you're pissed...fuck Jay when you get all desperate and horny...so fucking hot."

"I'd be hotter if you were fucking me."

Jared laughed and slid his arm around Jensen. He slid his other hand up his neck and pulled Jensen in a deep kiss. He pushed his legs apart and slid a finger over his rim, teasing the tip of his finger inside.

Jensen moaned and kissed Jared harder. He pulled back and gasped as Jared slid his finger all the way in. "Fuck Jare, mmm can't wait much longer want you so damn bad. Tonight I wanna do something crazy, something I've always wanted to do."

"What?"

"Gotta wait and see. Maybe wondering what I'm gonna do to you will keep your mind off of stupid shit." Jensen leaned in and sucked down on Jared's neck, licking up behind his ear and whispering, "Fuck Jare, you're so fucking sexy. Gonna ride your big fat cock. Then later gonna take you somewhere I've always wanted to fuck you. Gonna have hot crazy sex the rest of the night."    

Jared licked his lips, he loved when Jensen planed on doing something crazy, because it always led to epic sex. Jensen grinned. "Damn felt your cock twitch hard. Guess I'll start doing crazy shit with you all day, get you ready and have you so damn horny. I'm gonna make you climax so fucking hard all night baby. Gonna fuck around on set all day too, the second we break get ready because gonna blow you or fuck you every time."

"You always do. I love that we fuck more during he day then we actually film while we're on set."

"I love it, getting paid to sneak around and have sex with the sexiest guy in the world."

"Second sexiest, because you're the fir-"

Jensen caught Jared's lips in a kiss. "Please Jare....wanna fuck before we gotta leave."

Jensen kissed Jared with so much built up frustration and passion Jared felt his head spinning, Jensen was kissing him so hard he could barely breathe, Jared felt him wrap his muscular arms around his waist again and lift him. He slammed him down on the bed and laid over him, propping his arm up so he could look at him.

"Want me to ride you Jare? Or you want me to lay out on the bed all spread out, let you fuck the hell outta me?"

"Ride me 'til you come, then I'll bend you over. Damn Jay, wish we could just have sex and not do anything else the rest of our lives. Just take turns on each other all day and all night, every fucking day."

Jensen sat up and slid his cock over Jared's rim. He thrust into Jared hard, groaning. "Fuck, I'd love to do nothing but this forever. I wanna fuck you hard while you work me open baby. Like to see me riled up? Pound your fingers in my ass while I fuck the hell out of you, that'll get me fucking riled up."

"Jay...fuck, you're so damn hot. Feels good as fuck." 

Jensen closed his eyes and threw his head back, thrusting in hard and pushing back on Jared's fingers, plunging them deep inside. He let out a deep moan and pushed harder. He gasped as he felt Jared's finger brush against his prostate.

Jared smiled, "Damn you love getting fingered while you fuck me don't you?"

"Fuck yeah....Damn Jare. So damn tight, fucking incredible...Damn Jare I want you to fuck me so damn bad, just stick two more in me. Need you in me baby."

"Damn Jay, fuck....oh god I love your tight sweet ass....fuck. So damn hot fucking me while you fuck yourself on my fingers. Feels so fucking good because you're so damn horny and shit, it's making you pound into me so damn hard."

Jared pushed his fingers in deep when Jensen thrust back, each time he did he felt Jensen shudder. His dick felt so hard inside of him, he could feel it growing so damn hard. Jensen gasped as Jared scissored his fingers across his prostate, speeding up this thrusts because it felt so incredible to have the double stimulation of fucking Jared while Jared was fingering him. Jared was moaning because Jensen looked so fucking hot and he had just been trying to piss Jensen off so he'd do this, he had just had the most amazing orgasm ever and he wanted another one but figured Jensen might tell him to wait since he was supposed to be in wardrobe right now. He could not get enough, he loved when Jensen was all rough and dominate but when Jared acted jealous he did it extra-hard and Jared loved it.

"Fuck Jay...never gonna last if you keep doing this shit to me. Fuck you're hot and kinky. Love it."

Jensen gripped the hand holding Jared's arm up tighter, his other hand on Jared's thigh holding it firmly as he pounded into him.

"Oh right, supposed to be teaching you a lesson. Stop teasing me, fuck Jare, stick another finger in me already."

Jared smiled, Jensen got really impatient when he was horny, but it was fucking hot.

"Listen, I'm yours Jare... yours forever. Never want or need anything but you ever."

Jensen thrust harder into Jared as he rocked his hips, he pushed back hard on Jared's fingers, he had him worked up to three.

"Ohhh fuck baby...fuck feels fucking amazing. Your perfect tight ass and fuck...fuck.... uhhh....You're mine Jare, all fucking mine. Got that?"

"Mmm all yours Jay, never ever want nothing but you. I love you and...fuck your cock is fucking...ohh shit, fucking incredible."

"What about my ass?" Jensen smirked as he held onto Jared's thighs and pounded into him.

"Hottest damn ass ever. Fucking gorgeous and oh shit....ohhh Jay....mmm your ass is so tight and the best. You're mine Jay, I love that you're mine. Fuck, I got the hottest fucking husband in the world."

"I got the sexiest-oh _fuck."_

Jensen's voice cut out, Jared was teasing his pinky over Jensen's rim, Jensen was grunting, thrusting harder as Jared eased out and slid all four back in.

"Ohhh fuck. FUCK Jare...ohhh shit. _Shit_. Mmm fuck I want your big fat cock in me baby."

Jensen was grunting, Jared was loving it and it felt amazing. Jared was loving it too because Jensen was getting to into it he was thrusting in him so hard and Jensen looked so damn hot, his face tense and swollen lips being worried by his gorgeous white teeth. His eyes were slammed shut and he was rocking hard onto Jared's fingers while thrusting into him.

"Jared....fuck."

Jensen started grunting and thrusting back harder. When he thrust into him, Jared felt Jensen's cock hit his prostate hard and he screamed out. Jensen smiled, "Mmm yeah, fuck you're hitting my sweet spot too, should see who can get the other one to scream louder. But not a good time to do that. So I wanna hear it Jare, wanna hear that you know I only want you and that you're gonna stop being jealous and shit. I love you and...shit....so fucking good I'd never do anything to...oh fuck....fuck, talk about it later...feels too good...."

Jensen slammed his eyes shut and bucked his hips harder. Jared groaned as Jensen let go of the hand he had been holding up and moved it to tug on his hair. He gave it a hard yank, causing Jared to yell out.

"Oh god Jensen...so fucking good...I'm yours Jen, all yours. Never ever want nothing but this...goddamn you're fucking amazing. Big thick gorgeous cock, feels so good in me and oh god Jay...your ass. Not only is it the hottest damn ass ever, oh shit, it is so fucking incredible. The best, so tight and-" Jared paused and moaned, panting and gasping as Jensen pounded into him harder. "Fuck, I wont be jealous anymore, I promise. We're meant to be together, fuck this is so fucking good Jay..."

"Drop it Jare, OK? Fuck, gonna make me come Jare, feels so fucking good...ohhh shit...and-" 

Jensen's voice cut out, Jared's fingers were slamming against his prostate. He gasped and circled his hips a few times then thrust in and out harder. Jared groaned, just as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Jensen, he thrust in him hard. Jared fell into Jensen, he felt a jolt of white hot pleasure coursing through his body. Jensen's cock was slamming against his prostate so hard. He clenched down on Jensen like a vice, Jensen started grunting and pushing in harder, thrusting back on Jared's fingers, which were massaging his prostate.

"Ohhh shit Jensen.. _.fuck,"_   Jared gasped and laid back, pushing hard to meet Jensen's thrusts. Jensen smiled, glad that Jared was in such a sexed up mood, because it was amazing and he loved it. He wanted to make Jared climax over and over. He reached up and grabbed Jared's hair, tugging on it and slid his other hand down, making a fist around Jared's cock.

"Fuck Jare, love this...love that all of a sudden you're all into having all kinds of rough sex. Gonna make you climax a few more times baby, don't give a fuck if it's late. Wanna make you feel so damn good, because you're mine and I love making you come, make you climax and do it so many times you just feel all strung out, pure ecstasy. That's what you make me feel Jare, you're so fucking incredible."

Jared opened his mouth to respond but Jensen thrust into him so hard, hitting his prostate just right and stayed there, circling his hips. Jared groaned, his entire body shuddering, he could feel pleasure over his entire body, he started yelling out, he felt Jensen lean down and kiss him, trying to muffle the noise. He grabbed Jensen and held him tight, he felt Jensen come inside of him as his come began to spill out over their stomachs and moaned, they were both groaning, grunting and gasping. Pushing into each other and having an incredible intense orgasm. Jensen leaned back and looked at Jared.

"Mmmm yeah Jare, fuck. So fucking beautiful when you're coming. Damn baby."

Jared nodded, feeling much too good to answer him. Jensen grinned and leaned down, catching Jared's panting lips in a kiss. He kissed him until he was no longer panting, he was now gasping to breathe. Jensen had kissed him so passionately he felt light headed. He ran his hand lightly through Jared's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Damn baby, so incredible. Fuck, I wish I didn't have to stop but I don't care. I'm late as it is so what's a few more minutes...I want that big cock too bad to stop now."

Jared smiled, he knew Jensen would get so horny he would have sex with him several times. He also knew Jensen would never cheat on him, he would never do it either because sex for both of them was the single most incredible feeling ever and they would never need anything else. But even though the sex was mind blowing, the biggest reason was they loved each other more than anything. Jared stopped thinking about it because Jensen was already spreading lube all over his cock, telling him he wished he could suck it but he couldn't wait, or be too much later.

Jared smiled, "Fuck, I don't care I just want that tight ass, wanna watch you bounce around on me and fuck Jay...ride me baby, I fucking love it. Tonight you're gonna ride it reverse, love watching that beautiful ass take me in."

"Mmm yeah, I wanted to bend you over but I wanted to look at you, so fucking hot baby. But I gotta bend you over and watch my dick sink deep in you."

Jared licked his lips as Jensen straddled his hips and eased himself onto Jared's cock. He started rocking his hips, groaning as he impaled himself on Jared's big cock. "Fuck Jare, love that big fat cock in me baby. Mmm damn feels so fucking good. Feel good Jare?"

"Oh fuck...incredible. Ohhh Jay...you are so goddamn tight. Fuck baby, I love plunging deep in that gorgeous tight ass."

Jensen jerked his hips harder, he felt Jared's cock brush his prostate and gasped. He pulled himself up and slammed down hard, bucking his hips and bouncing around on his husband's lap wildly.

"Ohhh Jare...fuck. Fuck, I want you to bend me over so bad."

Jensen opened his eyes and looked down at Jared. He was staring up at him, eyes huge from his blown pupils. Hair so fucked up from Jensen pulling it so much. "Fuck baby, you're fucking gorgeous. So damn sexy." Jensen ran his fist up his cock, knowing what it did to Jared.

Jared groaned, he loved watching Jensen ride him especially when he was jerking himself off while he did it. Jared started pushing his hips up hard and fast, he leaned up so he was sitting. He rolled his hips into Jensen hard, leaning in and flicking his tongue across his painfully swollen nipples.

Jensen clenched his teeth and screamed out. He leaned forward and buried his head in Jared's neck, swearing as he rode Jared's cock hard. Jared felt Jensen curl his fingers in his hair and pull. Jared groaned and pinched Jensen's nipple, giving the swollen bud a twist. Jensen started grunting, Jared sucked down on his nipple, flicking it with his tongue. A growl escaped Jensen's lips as he yelled out Jared's name and came, his come shooting across both of their chests. Jared put his hands on Jensen's hips and pushed into him as Jensen collapsed against him.

Jared lifted him up and set him on the bed. Before he could react Jensen slid to the end of the bed and stood up. "Want you to bend me over baby, pound into me so fucking hard and deep. Make me feel it the rest of the day on set so I think about it even more."

Jared started to slowly move to the end of the bed. He smiled as Jensen made an impatient noise and grabbed his arm, jerking him to the end of the bed. "Fuck Jen, love when you get so impatient. You're fucking horny as fuck...you're always horny."

Jensen pulled him off the bed and kissed him hard, muttering against his lips, "Always fucking horny for you. Look at you, so fucking hot and sexy." 

Jared ran his hand down Jensen's back and grabbed his ass. He felt Jensen's lips curve into a smile against his. "Want that ass bad, don't you Jare? Push me down. Spin me around and slam me on the bed and fuck me hard. SO fucking hard."

Jared kissed Jensen rougher, Jensen moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Jared pulled back and spun Jensen around, shoving him toward the bed. He pushed on his back but Jensen stood back up, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk. "Push me Jare, fucking slam me down."

Jared shoved Jensen down hard, Jensen groaned as Jared picked his hips up and thrust into him with one quick thrust.

"Ohhh fuck. FUCK, that was hot Jare. Yeah, fuck me nice and hard baby."

Jared rocked his hips hard into Jensen, pushing down on his back to get a better angle. "Jay....fuck..." Jared panted and moaned, "Oh fuck...perfect tight ass...fuck you're tight."

Jared gripped Jensen's hips tight, Jensen was slamming back into him. He was moaning incoherently, Jared couldn't make out the muffled yells but the noises were driving him insane. He leaned forward, laying over his husband and kissing up his neck. He sucked down on Jensen's spine, sliding his hand around and slid it up his cock.

"Fuck Jay, so damn good....oh shit babe your ass is fucking incredible."

Jared jerked his fist faster up Jensen's cock, he could feel that he was close to coming and wanted Jensen to come again. He moved his other hand off of his hip down across Jensen's side. He ran it up his chest and across his nipple. Jensen started grunting, pushing back hard and started shaking. 

"Jare...ohhh...fuck...son of a bitch baby....goddamn so fucking...fucking incredible...harder baby...hard as you can."

Jared squeezed down on Jensen's nipple, he heard him gasp and felt his cock twitch hard as he propped his hands up on the bed and shifted, Jared plunged in deep and slammed into his prostate. Jensen bit his lip as he screamed out.

"Oh damn Jay, sound so fucking hot. Fuck you're clenched down on me hard. Hitting that sweet spot just right aren't I baby?"

"Mmm hmm," Jensen groaned. His entire body shuddering, he could feel his arms and legs wobbling as he came and started having an intense orgasm. "Jared..fuck oh fuck so fucking good....uhhhh"

Jensen felt Jared lean over him, Jared sucked down on his neck hard as he came inside of him, moaning and groaning into his neck. Jensen started climaxing hard from Jared's reaction, his arms gave out and he collapsed on the bed with Jared on top of him, they were still pushing into each other, spasming as they climaxed hard.

Jared put his hand on Jensen's hip, rolling them onto their sides. He wrapped his arm around Jensen and held him tight, spooning against him as he kissed up his neck. Jensen ran his hand up Jared's face and jerked it to his, kissing him.

"Fuck baby...so fucking good. Damn, I wish we didn't have to work today. Wanna stay like this with you."

"Me too. I thought you hated when you're the little spoon."

"Shut up." Jensen rolled around and kissed Jared, "Love you Jare."

"Love you too Jay, my little spoon."

Jensen smirked and punched Jared's shoulder. "I'm so fucking late but I gotta take a shower...if you hurry maybe-"

"You'll fork me?"

Jensen rolled his eyes, he grinned and kissed his husband. "You're suck a fucking dork. I was thinking more about banging the hell outta you while I hold you, wrap your legs around my waist and-"

Jared jumped up and jerked Jensen off of the bed and drug him into the bathroom. Jensen grinned, "It's about time you stop fucking around and move your ass. It's not like I'm an hour late for work or anything."

Jared started the shower and got in, pulling on Jensen as he stepped in and kissing him. "Can't start without the star."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

They got on set much later than Jensen was supposed to be there, after Jensen went to wardrobe and quickly got dressed then showed up to hair and makeup an hour late it took an extra half hour to do his makeup because Jared had gotten so caught up in the amazing sex he had sucked multiple hickeys on Jensen. It wouldn't have been too big of a deal if he didn't have to film scenes with his shirt off. 

No one really noticed that they were extra late, because everyone was running behind and Jensen was not filming first anyway. They were in the middle of filming a scene with the demon girl that Dean would run into and eventually hook up with. Jensen turned to Jared and smirked. "You're gonna stick around right, I mean unless you were gonna go read about us online..."

"Shut up," Jared grinned and leaned down to quickly kiss him, "You know I always stay and watch you. I'd much rather stare at you all day."

Jensen pulled Jared behind the back of the set of a motel room and started kissing him deeper. "Hate not filming with you, but I love being able to look over and still see you, even though looking at your sexy ass makes me so damn horny. First break we get, you and me are gonna find somewhere to sneak off to."

"What're you gonna do to me Jay?"

"First I'm gonna suck this big cock," Jensen reached down and cupped his hand over Jared's dick, feeling it grow in his hand. "Then gonna bend you over."

"I mean what are you going to do that you said earlier you've always wanted to?"

Jensen kissed him then pressed his forehead against Jared's. "Told you, gotta wait and see."

Jared pulled Jensen into another kiss that just started to get heated when they heard someone clear their throat. Jared saw Misha standing behind Jensen and pulled back.

"You two think you can pry yourselves off of each other long enough to do your damn jobs? It's not like Jensen's late or anything...oh wait you are, dick."

Jared opened his mouth to tell him to fuck off but Jensen caught it in a kiss. "This..." Jensen gave Jared another kiss and continued, "...is my job."

Misha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, great no one cares that you're Jared's bitch.

Jensen turned to look at Misha. "No one is anyone's bitch. Well maybe you, but you'd never be able to handle either one of us."

"Please, neither one of you could handle this. Anyway, what the hell guys? I know you guys got up early, the sound of your trailer rocking around and what sounded like a moose in heat woke me up, so why're you so damn late?"

Jared smirked, "Only people who aren't getting any are early to work."

Jensen laughed, "Right, all you gotta do is wake up and jerk one off in the shower and you're set. Some of us have amazing, mind blowing sex in the morning...several times. Before they even get out of bed...plus in the shower, and well, when it's that fucking good-"

"OK OK shut the fuck up, don't want to hear about how you two are freaky sex addicts." Misha narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. "What the fuck is this shit?" Misha grabbed Jensen's plaid shirt and shook it, "Why're you wearing this?"

Jensen smirked, "Uh, where've you been? I wear this every fucking day, have been for ten years now."

Misha rolled his head sassily, "Exactly, you're Demon Dean now, so lose the hunter's uniform. I told those idiots to have the new clothes ready for today."

Misha tugged on Jensen's shirt until he pulled it off. He looked at him, thinking. "Go back to wardrobe and get a shirt that fits you tighter. Maybe even a wifebeater."

"What? Are you fucking crazy? They aren't going to go for that."

"I'm the director for this episode, and Dean is going to be a major slut in it so he should dress like one. You know, why don't you just go grab your clothes, since you dress like one anyway."

Jared could see Jensen getting pissed, and as much as he'd love to watch him get all hot and irritated he knew it would turn into a big blow out then pretty soon they would be pranking each other the rest of the day. Not that he didn't love a good prank, and they had several set up for Misha since he was directing that week but he was looking forward to whatever it was Jensen had planned for them to do, so he had to keep him calm so he'd focus on that and not his revenge. Plus the faster they got filming the faster they would be done and he could go back to the trailer with Jensen and have sex the rest of the night.

"Alright guys....Misha does he really have to go change? That shirt looks great on him and-"

Misha rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I get it...he's a pretty boy. But I would think you'd want to see him in a tighter shirt. We need to accent those biceps a little more, and now that I think about it, tighter jeans too. You'd think you'd appreciate that one, Jared." Misha added as he winked at Jared.

Jared bit his lip, Jensen saw him thinking it over and narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe that Jared was going along with Misha. Like he needed tighter jeans, usually wearing all the layers hid the fact that he was hard. Tighter jeans would just make the boner looking at and thinking about Jared always gave him more obvious. Jensen shot him a look.

Jared saw it and looked down. "Um...yeah, I'm gonna go grab us some coffee. You two hash it out."

Jared walked away and Misha put his arm around Jensen's shoulders. 

"Walk with me," Misha said, pulling Jensen along. "See this?" Misha pointed to his director's chair. "This means I'm in charge, so go get a tighter shirt and jeans...and hurry the fuck up."

Jensen opened his mouth then closed it. He thought for a minute then smirked. "Fine, just remember I'm directing this season too. Just wait until you see what Cas gets to wear this season."

"Bring it on Jen, there is really nothing I wouldn't wear. Make sure it's something hot. Like a dress or heels."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "I forgot you're such a freak."

"I bet you have all kinds of crazy kinks. You're one of those closet kinky bastards, I can tell. You two don't fool me for a second. Jared might treat you like a fucking princess in public but I guarantee he is the one dropping to his knees the second you two are alone and you probably are all dominate and like doing crazy shit. I bet-"

"Shut up, I'm sure you're wearing a pair of panties or something right now."

Misha grinned and winked at him, turning to go but then calling over his shoulder. "You know Jen, trailer walls are thin. Paper thin. Should try to keep Jared down when you're drilling him."

Jensen laughed to himself as he walked back to the wardrobe trailer. He was pretty sure Misha could hear Jared, he had really pounded into him but Jared was making the hottest noises and he bet Misha took advantage of having a trailer close to him, he probably got off on listening to them.

Misha walked up to Jared and smirked, "So, gonna stick around and watch your man have hot demon sex?"

"He might be filming a sex scene, and it'll be hot because he's in it but that's nothing compared to what we just did."

Misha raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, probably true...anyone on the back lot heard that, probably heard you miles away. Never pictured you as such a screamer."

Jared felt his face flush. "Jealous?"

"Of what? That Jensen fucks you? Maybe a little. He is fucking hot."

"So you'd let him...?"

"What?  _No_ , c'mon Jared, I was joking. About the jealous thing I mean. He is hot though." Misha grinned then quickly add, "But so are you. I can't lie, it would be hot to watch you two."

Jared gave Misha a bitchface, wondering if he was serious. Misha grabbed the coffee Jared had gotten for Jensen and took a drink. 

"Relax, not one's stealing your man. I'm straight....kinda straight-ish. Sort of. I mean, you two are my best friends, I would never..."

"OK Mish, kinda awkward so let's just drop it."

Misha nodded. He was just messing around, and really he was trying to get Jensen all worked up today, not Jared but he figured it would be fun to mess with both of them since they both loved to prank him. 

Jensen came back wearing a pair of tight dark jeans and a black t-shirt that fit snug, accenting his broad shoulders and hugging his huge biceps. When Jensen turned around Jared sucked in a breath, his ass looked so damn hot it in them, it took every ounce of self control not to grab him and drag him somewhere to have sex. Misha saw Jared's reactions and grinned.

"See? That is exactly the reaction I want from the fans. You know, you need to wear something hotter two. You know a lot of people fantasize about you two...well, when I'm not in the episode."

Jared shifted in his chair a little. This was going to be a long day. It was hard enough to just look at Jensen as it was, now that he was wearing that outfit Jared was going insane. Then he suddenly remembered there was going to be a sex scene, he was never going to make it once Jensen's shirt came off.

They started filming a scene with Jensen and a girl that Dean did not know was a demon. Misha had it so Dean was sitting at a bar, hitting on girls and using his powers to entertain himself when a hot girl came in and sat on the stool next to him. He bought her a drink then she got up and turned his stool so he was facing her. 

Misha called cut and told her to slot herself between his legs and lean in and kiss him. Misha walked over to Jensen and started describing what he wanted him to do.

"Be Dean but turn it up to the extreme, make your personality over the top now that you're a demon. Kiss her all...demonicy."

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck is 'demonicy'?"

Misha grinned. "You know...like the way you and Jared make out."

Jensen shot Misha a dirty look. "Shut up fucker," he whispered, "That ends up on the gag reel I'll beat your ass all demonicy."

After three takes Misha seemed satisfied so they moved on. They filmed the rest of the bar scene then Misha stopped them for lunch. They had an hour to eat then come back.

Jensen jumped up off the stool and ran over to Jared. "Fuck eating," Jensen leaned in and whispered into Jared's ear, "Unless it's your ass."

Jared felt his cock twitch hard. He was so damn hard from watching Jensen, it was hot to watch him film. Even when he was making out it was hot because Jared kept thinking about Jensen kissing him and the way he looked while he did it made him think about how much hotter it was when they did it. He was thinking that they needed some mirrors so he could watch Jensen make out with him. Then he kept thinking about what they were going to be doing the second they were done filming. He could tell for the past hour Jensen was hard, and every time he caught Jensen staring at him he could see the bulge in his jeans grow. 

Jensen pulled Jared along and stopped next to a set that was not being used. He guided him back behind the fake door to a small dark space. He pulled Jared close and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Jared's mouth and kissing him with so much intensity Jared felt his erection throbbing, straining against his jeans. Jensen was running his hand down his body and walking backwards. When he felt his back hit a wall he spun Jared around and leaned him against it, kissing him fiercely, his tongue ravaging around his mouth, breathing heavy and moaning. Jensen ran his hand down Jared's thigh and squeezed it, bringing it up and wrapping it around his waist.

Jared groaned as Jensen continued to kiss him passionately, pressing tight against him and rolling his hips so his erection was pressed tight against his husband's.

"Ohh Jay...fuck been wanting you so damn bad all morning. Fuck baby, love it when you take us somewhere we can be alone."

Jensen was sucking down on Jared's neck, a low growl erupting out of his mouth as he worked his way up Jared's neck. 

"Fuck Jare, every time I look at you I want to just do this, grab you and drag you somewhere and kiss you. Wanna kiss every inch of your perfect body. Wanna fuc- make love to you and shit Jare been out of my mind thinking about doing this. Could see you out of the corner of my eye all morning and  _fuck_ , you're sexy."

Jared groaned as Jensen ran his hand up the fly of his jeans, pressing his hand tight around his fully erect cock. He gasped as Jensen jerked his zipper down and slid his hand inside his boxers. Jensen gripped his throbbing erection tight, dropping down to his knees and taking it in his mouth. His tongue was eagerly licking every inch, flicking over the sensitive head and into his leaking slit. 

Jared bit back a moan, he wanted to scream out it felt so good. He wished he could be loud because he knew the noises he made drove Jensen insane. He curled his fingers through Jensen's hair and tugged, feeling him moan against his cock. 

"Jay...oh shit baby so damn good...I wish you could fuck me right now."

Jensen grunted, he bobbed his head up and down fast, Jared gripped Jensen's head tight, bucking his hips and panting hard. He felt Jensen push his legs apart more and slide his hand up his leg. He slid a finger into his ass, when he realized he could still fit a finger in he smiled. He took Jared in a few more times, working him open more then pounding his fingers into him then stood up.

He leaned in and kissed Jared, Jared was gasping to breathe, he grabbed Jensen tight and jerked his jeans open. He ran his finger along the waistband of his boxers and shoved them down his thighs along with his jeans, He ran his hand up Jensen's cock and moaned.

"Damn Jay, so fucking hard. Want it bad don't you? Shit baby, so hard for me. Wanna bend me over?"

"Mmm hmm" Jensen agreed against his neck, sucking down and jerking his hips to get more stimulation from his hand.

Jared put a hand on his hip. "Slow down baby, want you in me when you come."

Jensen was kissing on Jared, moving between his neck and his lips. He was grabbing and groping him, he couldn't keep his hands off of him. As much as he wanted to fuck him he wanted to make out with him and kiss and suck on every inch of his body.

"Wish we could do it right, lay you down and fuck you slow, blow your mind. Make you scream my name. Fuck Jare..."

Jared smiled and kissed Jensen. Jensen licked his way into Jared's mouth, parting his lips and sliding his tongue in. He traced over every inch of his mouth, kissing him deep and turning it up as he wrapped his arm around his husband and pulled him close. Jensen was moaning into Jared's mouth, his eyes were closed and he was lost in the kiss, he loved making out with Jared and he could do it forever. Jared loved it too, he could let Jensen kiss him and never stop but he knew they had been gone for awhile and he had to have sex before Jensen had to start filming, he could barely stand it now, and if he didn't get it he would go absolutely insane. Jared's head was spinning, Jensen had been kissing him with so much passion he could barely see straight. He let Jensen kiss him for a few more minutes then pulled away.

"Jay...want you to fuck me. Love this but-"

"Fuck me too, I wanna fuck so bad. Sorry, damn once I start kissing you I just can't stop."

Jared pulled Jensen in and gave him one more kiss. Jensen smirked, "Better watch it or we'll be standing here the rest of the night. Fuck Jare, you're so damn sexy I can't concentrate."

Jared turned around and Jensen gently pushed his back down. He slowly slid in, thrusting hard when he was halfway in. He pulled out insanely slow, gasping as he inched back in. Jared was whimpering and pushing back, trying desperately to not make too much noise but it felt incredible.

 _"Jensen_...ohhh  _shit_.." 

Jensen smiled, Jared usually only said his full name when he was really into it or about to come. "Love it don't you baby? Love feeling my dick slowly slid in, feeling every inch stretch out that tight ass. Fuck Jare, so tight...so fucking good."' Jensen blew out a deep breath, trying to focus and not get loud. "Ohh yeah, shit Jare, god damn that ass is so fucking...ohhh god it's..it's...FUCK."

Jared was getting off on the noises Jensen was making, and listening to him talk. He wished they were at home so he could hear them better because he loved it. Jared grinned, Jensen must have been so into it he couldn't talk because normally, even if they were trying to keep it down while they snuck off, Jensen was always running his mouth and talking dirty, especially because he knew Jared loved it and got off on it so much. Jensen was running his hands up Jared's back and pulling out slow, it felt so incredible, then he would slowly thrust in until he was about half way in and then he would ram in hard and fast. Jared was trying not to make any noise, but Jensen was making the hottest noise, grunting softly and moaning Jared's name. Jared looked back, Jensen's eyes were slammed shut and his face was tense, his teeth were biting down hard on his lip. He loved that Jensen couldn't even get the words out anymore, but he knew they didn't have much time and he did not want anyone to come looking for them, not so much worried about getting caught but not wanting to be interrupted before Jensen could make him come.

"Hard babe, not the time to be all sensual...you know I fucking love it but we only have twenty minutes and if we don't get to finish I will never make it."

"Bull we had an hour."

"You made out with me for like over a half hour, Jay."

'Really? Damn. Fuck, don't worry Jare I would never leave you unsatisfied. Even if I have to be two hours late I will fuck you until you have a mind blowing orgasm. You sure we only have twenty minutes? Felt like we only made out for like five minutes."

"You got so into it I almost came, so good baby. Fuck me hard Jay...please."

Jensen slid into Jared, holding back a moan. Jared gasped, he heard Jensen's muffled deep moans and groans as he thrust harder and sped up. Jared groaned, it felt amazing as Jensen pummeled into his ass. He felt Jensen's hands on his hips, pulling him into his thrusts. Jensen spread Jared's ass open, moaning.

"Fuck Jare, love watching you stretch out, taking me in. FUCK, that's hot. So damn hot." Jensen slowed this thrusts down and slid out slowly, biting down hard on his lip as he watched his dick slowly plunge into his husband's ass. "Fuck Jare. So beautiful, love that beautiful ass.  _Shit_."

Jared pushed back into Jensen, trying to get him to thrust harder again. "Mmm yeah, you want that big dick don't you? Wanna feel it stretch you out and pound into you hard."

"Jay...ohhh shit...yes. Want you to fuck me so damn hard I feel it all day."

"I can still feel it from when you fucked me. Love it, love feeling it and thinking about your big dick being in me. You think about that? Could you feel it all morning from when I fucked the hell out of you?"

"Fuck yeah. Felt it every time I moved. Fuck Jay, make me feel it all week."

Jensen bucked his hips and groaned. "Make it so you never walk the same again, so every step you take you think of my big cock in your ass. Fuck Jare, I want you to fuck me next break we get. Want you to take me somewhere, make me suck your dick and fuck me so hard I fucking scream your name, I don't even care who hears us. Fuck, feels so damn good. I don't give a fuck about nothing else, just you baby and making you feel more pleasure than you ever have."

Jensen was gripping Jared's hips tight, thrusting in as hard and fast. He shifted, and when he heard Jared gasp and start pushing into him harder he knew he was hitting his prostate. Jensen humped into Jared as hard as he could, quick powerful thrusts. Jared was struggling to keep it together and not scream out, they weren't used to keeping it down since they had spent the hiatus having tons of hot loud sex.

"Damn Jare, love when you make those noises. Fuck. Hittin' your sweet spot, huh?"

Jared was no longer able to hold it in, he put his hand over his mouth, and Jensen wished he would have took him to the trailer or found a better place. But he knew if they went to the trailer he would never want to come back out. Jensen tightened his grip and rocked his hips harder, Jared was gasping and panting, moaning uncontrollably. He knew they had to be quiet but it felt so fucking good he could not stop.

Jensen started grunting, biting his lip hard but Jared could still hear it and it turned him on so much. He felt his balls tense and reached back, he slid his hand up Jensen's hip. Jensen knew he wanted him to lean over and be closer but he wanted Jared even closer, wanted to look at him.

He pulled out, Jared whimpered and looked back. "Can't stand not seeing you Jare..."

Jensen picked him up and pressed him against the wall. Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist and his arms around his neck. He pulled himself up and slammed back down on Jensen's cock. Jensen had his hand on his hips, thrusting up into him hard.

 _"Shit_...so damn good Jay."

Jared had Jensen's shirt balled in his fist and realized he needed to keep it nice for filming. He jerked it over Jensen's head and tossed it on the floor next to his jeans.

"Jare..."

"Can't get my come on it."

Jensen moaned as Jared flicked his nipples.

"Mmm fuck you just wanted to play with my nipples."

"Hell yeah, makes you come apart and I love it."

Jensen smiled and tugged on Jared's hair, they both started pulling and pinching, sucking and tugging until they were both fighting back screams. Jensen started coming just as Jared clenched, Jared came on Jensen's stomach, glad he thought of taking his shirt off because most of the time Jensen got too horny to think about details. 

Jensen set Jared down, Jared licked his come off of Jensen and kissed him, snowballing it into his mouth. Jensen groaned and they kissed for a few minutes. Jared reluctantly pulled back, Jensen made a disappointed noise and started sucking on his neck.

"C'mon Jay, I don't wanna stop either. You need to get back so you can get done and we can spend the rest of the night doing this."

Jensen sighed, he leaned in and gave Jared one more long deep kiss and grabbed his ass. Jensen was about to get dressed when Jared stopped him.

"Wait..." He ran his hands down his naked body, moaning. "Fuck I can't wait to suck down on every inch of this beautiful body. Damn Jay...I'm gonna fuck you slow too, massage your body then kiss and suck everywhere until you're begging me for it...fuck each other all night." 

Jensen pulled him into a kiss, moaning into his mouth. He got dressed and looked at his watch, it was only five minutes after he was supposed to be back on set. He figured he could be a few more minutes later. He wrapped his arms around Jared and kissed him.

"I know what you're thinking, they're gonna come looking for you. Don't want them to find our spot. Again."

Jensen smiled, they had a habit of disappearing for long periods of time and had gone through many spots. 

"Damn Jare look so sexy...and fucked out. Fucking hot."

"Shit you too Jay. Hang on." Jared smoothed Jensen's hair down in the back and pushed it up in the front, the little flip that drove him crazy. He loved it almost as much as he loved how his hair looked all sexed up. 

"Think your makeup's all over my neck...it looks alright though. You always look so damn good."

"Can you see all those hickeys?"

Jared grinned and shook his head. "Better get back, it's past time already. You don't want to get Misha all riled up. Again."

Jensen grinned. "Ah whatever, He knows we're just messing around. He's gonna get it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? When have you ever not done something right back, or do something crazy at night."

"Might not even do anything tomorrow either. All I wanna do is have sex with you. lots and lots of sex. SO much sex you'll-"

Jared smiled and crushed his lips to Jensen. "Making me so horny. Can't wait baby."

"Plus, if I don't do anything right away he will go crazy thinking something is about to happen."

They laughed as they walked back to set. Jensen kept sneaking kisses in and pushing Jared around a corner or against a set to kiss him. Jared pulled his hand to get him to move along faster. They finally made it back to the set fifteen minutes later. Misha didn't seem to notice because they were setting up the set for the next scene. The bar scene was over, they filmed Dean and the demon girl in the alley making out. Jared felt himself getting harder, Jensen looked so damn hot when he was kissing someone. Jared was looking up where they could get large mirrors, they were for sure getting mirrors in their bedroom at home, maybe even in their trailer.

"Cut! Jensen, we need to see your chest more, You know all them girls...and guys...love it. Lean up more. And Amy, don't be afraid to touch him, just because his husband is here doesn't mean you have to hold back. Jared loves to share, right?"

Misha winked at Jared, Jared rolled his eyes and felt himself getting harder because now he was staring at Jensen's chest.

Misha made an impatient noise and jumped up. "Here let me show you. Move."

Misha pulled Amy out of the bed and laid down. Jensen shot him a dirty look and whispered, "Mish what the fuck you doing?"

Misha winked, "I know you want Jared to show you but just chill big boy."

Misha turned to the girl and leaned over Jensen. "OK, so you really want to have sex with Dean, so act like it. But you guys are demons so be all...you know...this isn't all romantic or sensual. So I think you two should make out, push him down and straddle his hips...just you know, don't actually grind on him just make it look like you are...and then Dean should sit up and push her up, make out all crazy then..."

Misha shoved Jensen down. "Do this...."

Misha was straddling Jensen and he leaned down, inches from his face. "Mish what the fuck are doing?" Jensen hissed quietly. "Get the fuck off of me."

Misha smirked and jerked his hips across Jensen, grinning when he saw how pissed he was getting. "Relax Jen, pretend I'm her and do the scene."

Jensen turned red.  _"No!_  Fuck that, it'll be all over the internet not to mention the gag reel."

"Camera aren't rolling. C'mon Jensen stop being a pussy. Directors show you what to do all the time."

"Not like this, and stop fucking grinding into me."

Misha grinned and dipped his hips into Jensen. Jensen sucked in a breath as he felt his cock hardening, Misha was pushing against his leg not his dick but Jensen had been hard from thinking about what exactly he was going to do with Jared, which usually helped him get in the right mindset to film sex scenes and even though he was not attracted to Misha like that it still felt good when he was horny.

"So don't be afraid to touch each other. Jerk him up and rip his shirt over his head. Place your hand here on his chest...and squeeze his...damn your pecs are so hard and firm Jen...." 

Jensen felt his face blush Misha slid his hand down his abs.

"Make sure you do this, then we can zoom in on your hand. So just move your hand around and make it look like you're grabbing hard but don't actually...um..." Misha paused a minute. He was running his hand down Jensen's abs. "Shit you have nice abs Jen."

"Shut up Misha and get the fuck off of me."

Misha smirked at Jensen then continued, "Slide your hand around him like this, pull him up and run your hand over his back. Fuck Jen you're so damn...wow. Um, what was I...? I forgot cuz damn...."

Misha took a breath. He meant to just mess around and get Jensen a little pissed for throwing a pie at him the day before, and also for rigging his trailer door to dump water on him. He wanted to make Jensen think he was hitting on him but he was actually kind of turned on by touching his perfectly sculpted muscles. He wasn't into guys, and had only platonic feelings for his best friend but he was pretty damn hot.

"Then you know...do this..." Misha leaned up and kissed Jensen. He watched Jensen's eyes grow wide and when he opened his mouth to ask him what the fuck he was doing Misha slid his tongue in but Jensen had already shoved him off.

"Making you horny Jen?" Misha whispered. Misha laughed and cleared his throat. He looked up and realized everyone was watching so he directed his attention back to the girl. "OK, so stare into each other's eyes, and do it for longer than ten seconds so they can add in the demon eyes...then Jensen...Um, Dean, will roll you guys around and kiss you and that will be where we cut until the next scene."

"OK Jen, stare at me then jerk me over and slam me down."

Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed. After looking into Misha's eyes for several seconds he grinned and sat up, put instead of pushing him next to him he pushed hard on his chest. Misha went flying off the foot of the bed and landed on his ass. Jensen grinned, he loved messing around with him and pissing him off.

Everyone was laughing, Misha got up and glared at Jensen. Jensen smirked. "That demonicy enough for you?"

Misha got back on the bed and made Jensen practice it again. They got it right after three tries. "OK Jen, just do the last part and we will have you two try it on film."

"Why're you showing me this? I know what the fuck I'm-"

"Because," Misha snapped, "I wanted to make sure you did it right and I don't want you flinging a ninety pound girl around while you practice. Now do the last part."

Jensen sighed and leaned down like he was going to kiss Misha. "Kiss me Jen." Misha whispered.

"Fuck you Misha."

"Maybe later big boy. Although...I don't think you can wait. You do realize you're pressing your dick into my leg don't you?"

Jensen blushed and shifted. Misha smirked and grabbed Jensen's head and pulled it down, pressing his lips to Jensen's. Jensen started struggling, his arms shoving on Misha but Misha just wrapped his legs around him. "Stop you bastard." Jensen muttered, Misha was laughing, he knew he could prank Jensen into thinking they were practicing a sex scene, everyone on set bet he wouldn't go along with it.

They also bet that Jensen would kick his ass.

Jensen jerked back hard and easily overpowered Misha, who was trying to push him down on the bed. Misha grabbed Jensen's arm and twisted it, climbing over him but Jensen shoved Misha and he went flying.

Jensen got off the bed and walked over to Jared. Jared laughed, he figured he was really pissed since he was looking especially hot. "Relax Jay, he's just being his normal goofy fucked up self."

"Such a fucker." Jensen grumbled and walked off to get a coffee.

Jared bit his lip and grinned, Misha was getting Jensen so riled up, and it was so hot. Jared knew that it would mean he would be all rough later because of it and he loved it. He saw Misha walking over to him and sighed, pretending to do something on his phone. He could mess around with Jensen all he wanted but Jared was not in the mood to listen to Misha try to get to him because he could tell Misha was trying to get to both of them.

Misha walked over to Jared and whispered "Wow those lips are amazing...and his body is incredible...fucking tight muscles. I bet his ass is nice and firm like that too, huh? You love his ass don't you? Does he walk bowlegged because you fuck that perky ass so hard? I'd never leave the bedroom if I was married to either of you. Fuck, I could feel his cock on my leg. I always figured when he joked around and said 'suck my big fat cock' he was just...you know exaggerating, but wow. Felt so fucking big and thick. Fucking huge. What is he like ten, eleven inches?"

Jared rolled his eyes and stared forward. Misha was trying so hard to make them break. He got Jensen to storm off, he figured he might as well mess with Jared now since they were setting the scene up and had a few minutes. Jared prayed Misha would shut up, he knew he was just messing around but once he got going he never stopped. 

"So long and thick, no wonder you can't stop screaming." Misha saw Jared's mouth twitch. "Yeah, you're a total slut for that big dick aren't you? Shit, don't be ashamed to admit it, I would be."

Jared licked his lips and pulled his phone out, texting Jensen to see where the hell he went.

"Can you fit it all in your mouth?"

Jared smirked.

"You know, you two would make a fortune off of making porn. Damn. I know you're big too. No wonder they call you Moose, I can see it straining against your jeans. FUCK if someone had both of you at once...shit I'd-"

 _"Misha!_  Please.."

Misha laughed. "OK, you do know I am totally messing with you. I mean...the things I said were true I just, I mean I don't want..."

Jensen came over and asked what they were taking about.

Misha smirked and replied "Your big cock, and your husband's. How horny you two make me and how bad I want you both." Misha winked at Jared, Jared rolled his eyes.

Jensen ignored Misha and grabbed Jared, pulling him into a heated kiss. Jared's eyes widened, they never did things out in the open, especially with cameras around and tons of people.

Jensen pulled back and looked Misha in the eyes, "Sorry, never want anyone but him."  Jensen grinned at Jared and gave him a quick kiss. Misha had turned to talk to someone that had a problem with one of the cameras, so Jensen gave Jared's ass a firm squeeze. he leaned in and whispered, "Just wait 'til tonight baby, tear that ass up. Fuck I can't wait baby."

After six hours of shooting, they were finally done for the day. They had only taken a few breaks, most of them only about fifteen minutes but on every break Jensen kept his promise and they snuck off somewhere and messed around every time. Jensen was just about to head to wardrobe to change out of Dean's clothes, Jared was walking with him when one of the producers stopped them. He needed to talk to Jared about what they would be filming the next day. Since Jensen would not be filming that particular scene he went ahead to change, so that as soon as they were both done they could get back to their trailer and do what they had been dying to do all day.

Jensen was in the wardrobe trailer, Jared carefully opened the door. He smiled when he saw Jensen taking his shirt off, with his back to him. He eased the door closed and locked it. Jensen was just stepping out of Dean's jeans to change into his when he felt arms around his waist. Jared kissed the back of his neck and slid his hands down the back on Jensen's boxers.

"Mmmm love that beautiful ass. So fucking beautiful Jay."

Jensen tried turning around but Jared had wrapped his big long arms around him tight and he was too tired to try and fight his way out.

Jared licked up behind his husband's ear and whispered, "Watching you film all day...." He slid his hands across Jensen's chest as he kissed the back of his neck and continued in a low voice, "Drove me fucking insane looking at you half naked all over someone else. But really I was so turned on, cuz  _damn_  look at you baby."

Jared flicked Jensen's nipples and whispered, "Your perky nipples had me so damn hard all fucking day." Jared pushed his dick against Jensen's ass, pressing tighter as he ran his hand down his stomach. "And god, your perfect abs. Everyone was looking at my beautiful gorgeous sexy husband's body but you know what? Didn't make me jealous." 

Jared traced his finger down the trail of hair below his navel then moved and slid both hands over his hips to the perfect 'v' that formed. "Know why? Cuz you're _mine_. All fucking mine baby. At the end of the day I get it all and the best part no one gets to see, this big thick gorgeous cock." Jared slid his hand inside Jensen's boxers and wrapped his fist around his cock.

"Jare, not now, we're in the fucking wardrobe trailer, anyone could just.."

"I locked the door baby. Know why? Cuz you have me so fucking horny, looking at this perfect gorgeous body all day while you shot a sex scene. It was actually fucking hot, thought about what I want to do to you later, and what I want you to do to me. Fuck Jay, took everything in me not to grab you and let you fuck the hell out of me in front of everyone. Let them know I belong to you and you're mine baby. That you just want me and I'm the only one you want."

Jensen ran his hand down Jared's face and kissed him, Jared was still stroking Jensen's cock. "So hard for me baby, damn. Love that big fat cock." Jared pushed Jensen's boxers down further, then slid them down his legs

"Baby, let's wait 'til we get in the trailer, then we can-"

"Jay,  _please_. All I wanted to do all fucking day was kiss you, suck on your entire body and have sex, but most of all I wanted to suck that big cock and I can't fucking wait. I loved how we kept sneaking off and making out, blowing each other. And during lunch, fuck baby when you fucked me, made me want you so much more. Loved you holding me against the wall and fucking me. All day I saw you looking at me, and then I saw your dick get harder every time you glanced over. Couldn't stop staring at it. Fuck you're so fucking sexy. So damn sexy you make me fucking insane."

Jared grabbed Jensen's ass, squeezing the firm muscles.  _"Damn,_  I love this beautiful ass, looked good as fuck in those tight jeans. Those damn jeans were so fucking tight, fuck your ass is all perky and perfect. I been picturing running my hands all over it all damn day. I can't wait to sink deep inside it but right now I want you to fuck me baby."

Jensen grabbed Jared and kissed him hard. "You're fucking sexy Jare,  _fuck_  it took everything in me trying not to get fucking hard looking at you but I could not take my eyes off of you. Kept thinking about how I want to do you and how I want you to fuck me and god damn baby, fuck it. Suck my dick then I'll fuck you, can't wait anymore."

Jensen started pushing his hips into Jared's hand, he moaned softly. "Slow down baby, don't want you to come in my hand want you to shoot it down my throat as your dick slides down it."

Jensen groaned and pulled Jared into a passionate kiss. "Jay, you know I got myself ready for you while you were finishing up filming. I went to our trailer and got the lube...thought about you and got it ready for you baby."

 _"Fuck."_  Jensen moaned softly, pulling Jared in for a heated kiss. He slid his hand down the back of Jared's jeans, teasing his finger into his ass and moaning loud. "Shit...suck my cock later, just let me fuck you baby, want you so damn bad."

Jared was already on his knees. He looked up into his husbands's beautiful green eyes and shook his head and licked a rough stripe up Jensen's cock. Jensen gasped when he felt his eager tongue tease every inch of his cock. Jared was twirling his tongue roughly over every sensitive spot.

Jensen ran his hands though Jared's luscious long hair, tugging on it lightly and taking handfuls as he pushed his hips forward, desperate for him to suck his dick.

"Want me to suck your dick Jay? Thought you wanted to wait? Aren't you worried someone will come in here?"

"Fuck no. I don't give a fuck, suck it, Can't fucking wait anymore baby."

Jared smiled. "Turns you on, the thought someone could catch us, doesn't it? I don't care if someone catches us, I just want to suck this big fat dick."

Jared took all of Jensen's cock in with one quick motion. Jensen groaned a little too loud and pushed his hips further into Jared's wet hot mouth. 

Jared pulled back and jerked his fist quickly up and down Jensen's cock. "Yeah, turns you on that someone could catch you in here, with your cock in my mouth. See you naked with me on my knees blowing you. You're such a kinky son of a bitch and I love it. Love how you wanna do anything anywhere baby."

"Shut up Jare and suck my fucking dick."

Jared smiled and teased his tongue slowly up Jensen's cock. Jensen thrust his hips but Jared turned so he thrust into his cheek rather than down his throat.

"Mmm yeah Jay, love when you get fucking horny. So hot and all desperate. Force me to suck it baby. Tell me what a slut I am, I love your fucking huge cock, am I a slut Jay? I love sucking it, so fucking gorgeous, so damn thick. I love choking on it. Fuck my mouth baby."

Jensen grabbed a fistful of Jared's hair and pushed on the back of his head, bucking his hips lightly. He had his eyes closed tight, biting down on his lip and groaning. He felt his dick curve down Jared's throat, he bucked his hips, grunting as he felt it go further down past the back of his throat. 

"C'mon Jay know you can thrust harder than that, Why you being so damn quiet? Want you to talk to me."

"Fuck Jare, thought you wanted this big cock in your mouth."

Jared nodded so Jensen pushed his head forward until he felt his dick slide down the back of his throat. Jensen groaned and tugged on Jared's hair, pushing his head down faster as he bucked his hips lightly. Jared moaned sending a jolt through Jensen's entire body.

"Fuck baby, Ohhhhh shit. So fucking good. Damn Jare you love sucking my dick don't you? Love it when I talk dirty to you while my dick's in your mouth. Such a slut for my cock. Feels so damn good baby. Fuck. Mmm yeah just like that. Show me how much you want it. How much you love my cock sliding down your throat, mmm love choking it down Jare? Love when you get to taste my hot come?"

Jared moaned, Jensen started grunting, he threw his head back. Jared rolled his balls and slid his finger across Jensen's rim. Jensen gasped and pushed harder as Jared teased the tip of his finger in and out.

"Fuck Jare... _fuck_...can't wait to tear your tight ass up. Ohhh shit. You love it don't you baby? Love sucking my dick. Fuck you're so fucking good at it. Feels....ohhh fuck.  _FUCK._  Uhhhh shit Jare, I can't wait...fuck I wanna fuck the hell outta you."

Jared pulled off, Jensen made a disappointed noise, pushing his hips hard into Jared's fist.

"Want you so damn bad Jay, but I want you to come in my mouth first. Wanna taste you, love your big dick so much. SO fucking huge baby. Fucking porn star huge. Choke me Jay, c'mon ram it down my throat then shoot your come down it and throw me across that table and come again in my ass."

"Jare... _fuck_..I don't know what the fucks gotten into you, but I fucking love it baby."

"Do it Jay, stop holding back, force me to do it. Tell me how bad you want it and push me down on that big cock and thrust it in."

Jensen grinned, he loved when Jared got kinky. He knew Jared did too but he was being even more kinky that usual, he wondered if being jealous made him that way or if the fact that he had stared at him filming the sex scene had drove him to be hornier than ever. Jensen was so damn horny as it was and Jared was driving him insane.

Jensen wrapped his fist around the base of his cock, he teased it over Jared's lips . "Want that Jare? What my dick in your mouth?"

Jared nodded, he slid his hands up Jensen's hips and over his ass. He dug his fingers in, squeezing and pushing him forward. He opened his mouth but Jensen pulled back.

"Gotta tell me."

"I want it Jay."

"No...you want me to talk dirty...so...beg me Jare, beg me to let you suck my dick."

"Jensen...fuck I can't wait...please..."

"Please what?"

"Please Jay, I'm begging you to let me suck your dick...love it. Love sucking it and feeling it slide down my throat. Fuck my mouth Jay, _please_."

Jensen groaned, he slid his cock slowly into Jared's mouth then back out.

"That what you want?"

"Mmm yeah."

Jensen thrust into Jared's mouth, Jared moaned and closed his eyes, pushing on Jensen's ass so he'd go faster. When he didn't speed up Jared sucked down on the head of Jensen's dick, He slowly teased it and flicked his tongue around.

"C'mon Jay, harder."

Jensen let out a deep breath as Jared drug his tongue roughly up his balls.

"Fuck...fine..."

Jensen put his hand on the back of Jared's head and pushed him down on his cock. Jared groaned, he hollowed out his cheeks. He started bobbing his head up and down as Jensen grabbed his hair and pulled him into his thrusts, he was lightly thrusting down Jared's throat. Jared put his hands on Jensen's ass and dug his fingers in, massaging his ass. Jensen started grunting, thrusting a little faster. It felt incredible and it was turning him on so much that Jared was begging him to fuck his mouth.

"Son of a fucking bitch Jare...oohhh  _fuck_ , Fuck baby."

Jensen looked down and groaned. He put his hand under Jared's chin and pushed his head up.

"Shit gonna fucking come just looking at you. Love seeing your lips stretched across me. Ohh fuck Jare...just like that baby holy fucking shit. .....so incredible." 

Jensen tugged Jared's hair hard, getting a sexy groan out of him. 

"Fucking sexy Jare, " Jensen growled, "Can't wait to fuck you."

Jared couldn't take it anymore, between the noises and faces Jensen was making and just sucking on his big dick had his cock pulsating. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down enough to pull his cock out. He started thrusting his fist up, gripping it tighter as Jensen started thrusting harder, sexy grunts and moans flying out of his mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting down on his incredible lips making them even fuller. Jared looked up at him and moaned, he looked so damn gorgeous.

Jensen opened his eyes, Jared was staring up at him. He moaned, Jensen threw his head back and arched his back, his dick slamming against the back of Jared's throat. He thrust in slow, Jared put his hands on Jensen's ass and pushed on his firm ass cheeks, massaging his fingers in, digging them in deep. Jensen started grunting, Jared could feel an orgasm start to built in his spine. The noises and faces he was making sending him over the edge Jensen looked down and saw Jared's hand moving up and down.

"Fuck Jare...ohhh shit baby such a slut for that cock aren't you? Turns you on to blow me doesn't it?"

Jared moaned, "Mmmm hmmmm."

"Turns me on so much how you get into it, fuck Jare you...you give the best head... _fuck_...ohhhh holy fucking shit you suck dick so fucking good. Show me how much you love my cock baby."

Jared slowly pulled back then slowly slid his husband's cock in his mouth. Jensen groaned loud when he felt it hit the back of his throat. He felt it slide down further, Jensen was whimpering and thrust in and out. 

"Son of a fucking bitch. _FUCK._ Goddamn Jared."

Jared groaned, he knew Jensen was close if he was calling him Jared, he only did it when he was really close. Jared bobbed his head up and down, his nose brushing against Jensen's stomach, going so deep his face was flat against him. Jensen bit his lip hard, a loud groan echoed of the walls. Jared groaned, Jensen's reaction sent him over the edge. He came hard, as he slid a finger into Jensen's ass and pushed down on his prostate. Jensen felt his knees wobbling, his body shaking hard. He put his hands on Jared's shoulder, feeling like he was going to collapse. Jared held on to his hip firmly, he eased a second finger in him and scissored them over his prostate. Jensen leaned his knees against Jared and started coming, Jared groaned as Jensen's come shot down his throat, a few drops sliding out of his mouth.

 _"Fuck!_  Jare, oh god...fuck ohhhh fuck Jare...ohhhh motherfucker so fucking incredible baby. Mmmm."

Jensen was thrusting and shuddering, it was the best blow job he had ever had, he was feeling pure ecstasy. Jared was squeezing his balls and pressed into his prostate and perineum. Jensen collapsed forward but Jared caught him.

"Fuck Jare," He whispered. "Fucking love how you suck my dick. Love you baby, fuck...I...I"

Jensen was so out of breath he paused and buried his head into Jared's neck. He sucked down on it, panting and sending jolts of pleasure through Jared's body. Jared groaned and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Mmmm I love that cock Jay. Love sucking it, love feeling it stretch me out when you fuck me. Goddamn I love you, love having sex with you."

"Mmm yeah, me too. I'm about to fuck the hell out of you...Fuck Jare, oh god, that was so fucking good. Best damn blow job ever."

Jensen pulled Jared up and kissed him, he could taste himself in his mouth. Jared moaned as Jensen pushed his jeans down further. Jared stepped out of them and as soon as he had them off Jensen was leaning him over a table.

Jensen spread his ass cheeks open and ran his finger down his rim, he slid two fingers in easily, then three. He tested his pinky with them and moaned. "Fuck Jare, so fucking ready baby. Love it. Wish I could have watched you do it.  _Damn_."

Jensen knelt down and licked Jared's rim, he scissored his fingers inside and plunged his tongue in deep. Jared groaned loud, Jensen pulled back a second, teasing his fingers inside Jared. "Shh baby. I know it feels amazing but keep it down a little, you know I wanna hear you scream and make those hot noises but we don't wanna get interrupted. Wanna go to the trailer instead?"

"No! Please Jay, can't wait."

"I wanna fuck you by the mirrors baby, all four of 'em so I can watch and you can see how fucking beautiful you are when you come."

"Mmm yeah, just ordered us some for the trailer."

Jensen pulled Jared up and kissed him, his pupil blown eyes staring into Jared's. "Seriously?"

Jared nodded and Jensen grinned. "Mmm fuck, love that you're getting so damn kinky. I've been trying to get you to get mirrors for years. C'mon, show you how hot you are."

Jensen pulled Jared over to the mirrors, he figured he'd just bend him over since that usually made them both come fastest. They had been in there awhile and he had plans to go to another place before they went to their trailer. Jared moaned as Jensen entered him. Jensen held his breath, he was so damn tight and it felt incredible. He loved fucking his gorgeous perfect husband, the sex was the best.

Jensen started rocking his hips harder. "Fuck baby. Ohhhh shit Jare so fucking good. So damn tight and oh fuck... _FUCK_  it feels amazing."

Jared grunted a response as Jensen sped up. Jensen thrust into him hard, when he started getting more and more into it, he reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Jared bit down on his lips, trying to muffle the yell, they were both getting louder every time Jensen thrust in. Jared looked up, it was hot to watch Jensen fuck him, and the trailer had four mirrors set up for a 360 degree view, so it was perfect. He was just wondering how they could get the mirrors set up in perfect angles when Jensen shifted and hit his prostate hard.

"Jen...ohhh shit!" Jared was shuddering, Jensen reached around and fisted his cock, kissing up his spine and neck. He stretched further and sucked down on his shoulder and bit down lightly. Jared was pushing back into him, biting down on his fingers because it felt so damn good he wanted to scream. He didn't care if everyone heard him because the feeling of Jensen's huge cock in his ass was indescribably amazing, the pleasure was epic.

Just as Jared started coming, Jensen tugged on his hair. "Watch babe, you're so damn hot.  _Fuck_."

Jensen thrust harder then came, shuddering and moaning Jared's name. He pulled out and collapsed on a chair, then pulled Jared into his lap and kissed him with so much love and passion Jared never wanted him to stop. After several minutes they came down from the high of another amazing orgasm and got dressed.

They were just about to head for the trailer when Jared noticed Jensen grinning his mischievous up-to-something smirk.

Jared narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck you up to?

Jensen shrugged. "Nothin'. Just wanted to take you for a little walk."

"Mmm hmm."

"Follow me and stop acting like I'm always up to something."

"You usually are, but it's always hot so I wanna know where we're going."

"Trust me babe, it's something I've  _ALWAYS_  wanted to do with you. Since the first day we filmed together."

"Tell me."

Jensen smirked and grabbed Jared, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him rough and hard. Jared moaned softly, Jensen never used to kiss him so much in public, he kind of liked it. Until he started sliding his hand down the back of his pants and grinding into him. Jared felt Jensen slide his hand down his thigh and try to get him to wrap his leg around his waist.

"Jay, c'mon someone's gonna....wait, is this what you've wanted to always do?"

"Nah, I mean, I'd fuck you anywhere but this isn't what I had in mind. Everyone's gone, stop being a little pussy."

"Then tell me what you're up to."

Jensen turned and pushed Jared against a brick wall and started kissing him. Jared felt Jensen press tighter against him and licked behind his ear. In a low voice that sounded like pure sex Jensen whispered, "Gonna fuck the hell out of you in my Impala."

"Mmm fuck Jay."

Jared laughed to himself, Jensen was in love with that car for some reason and he was actually surprised it took him almost ten years for him to fuck him in it.

"Gonna let me fuck you in it too?"

"Mmm yeah. We're gonna spend a few hours here, then I got another place I wanna take you."

"Where?"

Jensen bit his lip and grinned. "Gotta wait and see. Now stop asking so many questions and get your ass in the backseat."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry if there are typos, I will correct them as I see them and the next chapter is just about done. Hope you like it!


End file.
